


Skeptical

by klutzy_girl



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Lily isn't impressed when she meets her new sister.
Relationships: Jonathan Quayle Higgins III/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Kudos: 6





	Skeptical

Lily eyed the baby and then looked back up at her fathers. “Papa?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Thomas asked.

“We’re keeping her?” she confirmed.

Thomas stifled a laugh and leaned into Jonathan’s shoulder. “You warned me,” he told his boyfriend, shaking in an effort to keep himself from laughing.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at his antics. “That I did.” He looked at Lily and kneeled on the floor. “Yes, we are keeping her.”

She sighed and looked forlorn. “Fine. What is her name?” Her little sister was a little cute but Lily wasn’t about to admit it and prove her parents right. 

“Lily, meet Josephine Daisy. We’re calling her Josie,” explained Thomas.

“Oh. Hi, Josie.” Lily gently patted the baby’s stomach then stood up and headed to her room so she could continue playing with her toys. 

“I told you repeatedly she wouldn’t be impressed,” Jonathan reminded him.

Careful of the baby in his arms, Thomas rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. “Yeah, yeah. She’ll get used to Josie and love her eventually.”

The three day old yawned, briefly opened her eyes, and then went back to sleep. “She’s amazing, and we’re her fathers,” Jonathan whispered, not wanting to wake their daughter.

“We are. You about ready to fall apart yet, Higgins?”

Jonathan glared at him. “Honestly, Magnum. Must you continue to act this way?”

“Hey, you love me and you agreed to raise these girls with me. Can’t back down now.” Thomas wouldn’t trade his family for anything, and he’d kill to protect them.

“God only knows why,” Jonathan teasingly shot back. Thomas, Lily, and now Josie were his whole world (and not that he’d tell them, but Rick and TC were also included). He kissed him again and started cooing over Josie again, unable to help himself.

“Rick and TC are dropping by soon so they can meet her - they wanted to give us some family time first.” Thomas couldn’t wait to introduce his best friends to his second daughter, the baby he and Jonathan had waited so long for. Lily meant everything to them but they didn’t want her to be an only child, wanted her to grow up with a sibling. Although now fewer and far between, she still had nightmares about the day Michelle and her stepfather were murdered, and they were getting her help with the lingering trauma. Despite the fact that she was skeptical about her little sister, Thomas and Jonathan knew that Lily had been waiting for this too after several years of asking for a baby brother or sister.

Sure enough, it took Lily some time to adjust to Josie but she quickly grew to love her despite some more bumps in the road.


End file.
